1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output voltage control system for a voltage converter, and more specifically to a control system capable of dynamically adjusting output voltage of a voltage converter.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Digital control can significantly enhance system performance. Because digital control can support many complex control algorithms or control algorithms that are difficult to be implemented in an analog manner, digital control is quite suitable to digital interfaces controlled by software. Moreover, digital control can decrease the impact of errors of components. For instance, a digital filter can precisely set pole/zero locations within an allowable error range of system clock frequencies. In contrast, pole/zero locations set by analog controller may vary dramatically due to component error.
In comparison with analog pulse width modulation (PWM), digital PWM can generate arbitrary waveforms to drive a voltage converter and is suitable for software schedule control interfaces and programmable flexible operations. Accordingly, digital PWM control will increasingly replace currently prevailing analog PWM control.
Moreover, the output voltages of a voltage converter in a common digital control system are constant, a fact which limits options for related applications. If the output voltage of the voltage converter in a digital control system is dynamically adjustable, then a wider varied applications would be compatible with the digital control system.